Over 80% of cancer patients are treated in the community. In recognition of this, the faculty of the Oncology Research Center (ORC) of Bowman Gray School of Medicine organized an outreach program in 1976 in order to allow community physicians the opportunity of participating in trials of the latest advances in cancer therapy. The ORC's original 1983 application as a CCOP Research Base was developed to strengthen the participation of community physicians in clinical trials. ORC faculty also believed that the educational benefits of community physician involvement in clinical research would benefit those patient not directly treated on research protocols. The ORC's ten year history of conducting clinical trials with community physicians has demonstrated its ability to develop appropriate studies, act as a coordinating and data management center, establish quality control measures, analyze and publish the results, train community data personnel, and organize quarterly scientific and educational meetings. It has shown its ability to develop high quality treatment protocols and its interest in cancer control protocols. With an expanded number of CCOP applicants, projected increase of patient enrollment, and its new initiatives in cancer control, the ORC expects to continue its contributions to cancer research.